Endometriosis
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has kept his feelings for Noelle bottled up out of respect for her and Chris' relationship. When he sees her collapse in pain and learn about her disease and what Chris has done against her will despite knowing about the disease, he can't keep it within anymore.
1. Pain

Roman turned his head when he caught Noelle's scent. Heat Rush by Beyonce. Not that she was a Beyonce fan. Far from. She just liked the perfume and always wore it. Roman liked it too. She always smelled so good.

There she was, the beauty that had captured his heart long ago. Her burnt umber hair was put up in a high ponytail. She was on her way to the ring but she had stopped and was supporting herself with a hand on the wall. Something was wrong. He started walking towards her. She collapsed on the floor, leaning her back against the wall, and his walk quickly turned into a sprint.

"Noelle!" He crouched down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Her hazelnut brown eyes looked into his. She was clearly in pain. She held her hands on her stomach and gritted her teeth.

"This fucking disease!" She hissed.  
"Do you need help? Should I get you a doctor?" He asked.  
"They can't do anything," she said.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Endometriosis," she answered. "If you know what that is."  
"I know. My cousin has it. Fucking disease!" He looked around. "Where's Chris? I should get Chris."  
"No!" She grabbed his arm. "It's his fault. He took away my pills. I need... I just need a second. I'll be good to go. I... I... Fuck!"

She groaned in pain. It was clear she wouldn't be good to go. She couldn't go to the ring like that. Roman looked around and noticed Sarah Logan walking towards them with a concerned look on her face. Noelle and Sarah were friends. He knew that. Sarah had to know what was wrong.

"Shit!" Sarah said. "Your endo's acting up again?"  
"She can't fight," Roman said. "Can you go tell Hunter or Stephanie? I'm gonna take her to my bus."  
"Of course," Sarah said. "Feel better, Noelle."  
"Thanks," Noelle said.

Sarah quickly walked away, and Roman looked at Noelle again.

"Can you walk?" He asked.  
"Help me up," she said.

He helped her back to her feet and kept an arm around her for support as they walked out to his bus. He escorted her to his bed in the back. She lied down and curled up while he unlaced her boots and got them off her.

"What pills did Chris take away?" He asked.  
"My birth control. They help keeping the pain down. They don't take it away but they help," she said.  
"Why would he do that when he knows you need them?" He asked.  
"He wants a child," she answered.  
"And what do you want?" He asked.  
"To not be here," she answered.

She started crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He really wanted to lay down and hug her but he wasn't sure if she could handle someone touching her when she was in pain.

"Are they on his bus or in his bag? I'll go get them for you," he said.  
"He threw them away," she said.  
"That motherfucker!" He muttered. "Okay, I got painkillers. Just a second."

He walked out to the mini kitchen and got some painkillers and a glass of water for her. He walked back in where she muttered a thanks and downed the pills quickly. Someone knocked on the door a few seconds later. He walked out and found Stephanie and Sarah there.

"She's in here," Roman said.

Stephanie followed him to the back of the bus where Noelle was still curled up.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked.  
"I can't fight. I'm in too much pain," Noelle answered.  
"Do you need a doctor?" Stephanie asked.  
"No, I..." Noelle took a deep breath. "I got endometriosis."  
"What's that?" Stephanie asked.  
"Google it. It'll take too long to explain," Noelle said.  
"Okay, we already sent Dana out to take your place. Do you need anything? Should I find Chris for you?" Stephanie asked.  
"No!" Noelle said firmly. "I don't want to see him."  
"I got this. I'm taking her home," Roman said.  
"Okay, feel better. Call me if you need anything," Stephanie said.

Stephanie left the bus again. Sarah walked in with a bag in her hand.

"I got your stuff," Sarah said. "I figured you weren't coming back to pack."  
"Thank you," Noelle said.

Sarah placed the bag down on the floor, gave Noelle a smile, and nodded for Roman to follow. He walked outside with Sarah.

"Chris is a dick," she said.  
"I can see that," he said.  
"I've been telling her to leave him for a long time now," she sighed. "Maybe you're what she needs. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."  
"I'll try," he smiled. "Thank you for bringing her stuff. I'll make sure she gets home safely."

He walked back on the bus and down to Noelle. He looked at the small bag on the floor. She had to have one more bag with clothes. They had been on the road for five days. This was Raw. Everyone was going home afterwards. She wouldn't have anything in a hotel somewhere.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" He asked.  
"On Chris' bus," she answered.  
"You got a key for that?" He asked.  
"Side pocket," she pointed at her bag.

He unzipped the side pocket and looked at her personal stuff. He pulled out a set of keys.

"Which one?" He asked.  
"The blue one," she answered.  
"How does your bag look?" He asked.  
"Wait, you can't actually be thinking about going there," she said.

He smirked at that. Not only was he thinking about it. He was going to do it.

"How does your bag look?" He asked again.  
"It's a dark green suitcase. It's just inside the door," she answered.  
"Good," he chuckled. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

It was a quick run to Chris' bus. Chris was still inside the arena so he wouldn't be a problem. Roman grabbed her suitcase, locked the bus again and went back to his own bus. He placed the suitcase down next to her bag with a triumphantly smile.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.  
"Because I love you," he answered.

Both of their eyes widened when they realized at the same time that he had spoken his mind freely. He hadn't meant to tell her. Not like that at least. At first it was her relationship with Chris holding him back. He respected that. But after tonight, he had lost all respect for Chris. Still, he hadn't planned to just blurt it out like that, but now that it was out there, he sure as hell wasn't taking it back.

"Roman," she said lowly.  
"I fucking love you," he said. "So damn much. I wasn't gonna tell you but I do. I'm not gonna act on it. I swear. You don't have to feel awkward around me or anything. I won't try anything funny. You got my word."

She didn't say anything. She just kept staring at him. He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"So... Ehm... Just lay down and sleep, alright? We're going home," he said.

He turned around to tell his bus driver to hit the road.

"What about you?" She asked.

He turned back around to look at her.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked.  
"I'm gonna keep him company up in the front," he answered.  
"You don't have to. It's your bed. We can share," she said. "I trust you, Roman."


	2. Weak

"Hey Noelle, wake up," Roman shook her gently.  
"Mmm," she made a noise of irritation.  
"We're in Florida," he said.  
"Don't care," she mumbled.  
"I got coffee," he said.  
"You're my best friend," she said.

She opened her eyes and grinned. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Sugar?" She asked.  
"Of course. One teaspoon," he chuckled. "I don't get how you can drink it like that."  
"I like it sweet," she said.

She took a sip and sighed happily.

"That's good coffee," she said.  
"And your phone," he handed her her phone. "I muted it. Chris has been calling half the night. I figured you needed sleep more than to talk to him."

She turned the phone around in her hand a couple of times, clearly thinking about what to do.

"You got options," he said. "I can take you home to Odessa, or you can come to Tampa with me. We got a couple of hours headstart on him. If we work fast, we can pack your things and have you out of the house before he comes home."  
"Run away like a thief in the night?" She chuckled sadly. "I better call him."

He nodded and leaned up against the wall while she called Chris. It wasn't because he wanted to listen in on the conversation. He wanted to make sure she was alright, and be there for her if it was needed.

"Hello?" Chris picked up. "Noelle?"  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked.  
"It's fine. Sarah told me you went home with Roman. Why?" He asked.  
"I was in pain," she answered.  
"Pain is just a mental state. With our line of work you should be able to work through it," he said.

Roman wanted to punch his fist through the phone and grab Chris' throat. He couldn't compare those two things. He was being unreasonable.

"Could we not?" Noelle asked.  
"Of course. We'll talk when I get home," Chris said. "Are you home?"  
"I'm in Florida, so almost," she said.  
"I'll see you there," he said.

She hung up and looked at Roman.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what answer to give.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.  
"Not today," she answered. "This disease is fucking weird. Some days I'm in pain, others I'm not. Sometimes the pain only lasts for 30 seconds, other times for 6 hours. It doesn't work on a schedule. It doesn't sneak up and warn me either. It hits full force out of nowhere. Bam, down! Out for the count. You saw that yesterday. I hate it."

He moved over to sit on the bed next to her.

"Have you considered surgery?" He asked.  
"I had that many years ago. It grew back," she answered.  
"It can do that?" He asked surprised.  
"Sometimes," she sighed. "Guess I was one of the unlucky ones."

She took a sip of her coffee.

"Even if surgery is a success, there's no guarantee it'll take away the pain," she said. "There's nothing left to do other than wait for menopause to hit. That should make the pain go away."  
"Do you want children?" He asked.  
"Not really," she answered.  
"So why not go for a full hysterectomy?" He asked. "Just get everything taken out since you're not gonna need it anyway."  
"I tried that. Every doctor turns me down. They say I'm too young, and there's the fact that I don't have children. Because apparently that's all I'm worth as a woman. Being an incubator," she said.

She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm weak, Roman," she said. "Chris took my pills two weeks ago. I usually keep taking them to avoid my periods since they're so fucking painful. I had my first period in two years. That's why you didn't see me on house shows that week. I was hoping I could do this painfree but I can't. It doesn't work that way. Endo doesn't care."  
"So you didn't actually agree to it?" He asked.  
"No," she looked down. "Chris has a way with words. He'll keep talking and shooting down every argument I make by calling me a little girl. There's 12 years between us and he thinks that makes him superior to me. And I allow it because I'm fucking weak."  
"You're not weak," he said.

He pulled her in for a hug. She was crying again. He didn't like how much she had cried in less than a day.

"He's abusing you mentally. That doesn't make you weak. He's been playing you for a long time now. He knows what he's doing. You got caught in his web," he said.  
"How do I get out?" She asked.  
"You leave him," he said. "It sounds hard but it really is simple. You pack your things and walk out the door."  
"And go where?" She asked.  
"I already offered you a room," he chuckled.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. He knew she was thinking about everything.

"How is your cousin coping?" She asked.  
"Right, we got sidetracked," he said. "That's why I brought up getting a hysterectomy. She had one and she's painfree."  
"Lucky her," she said.  
"I can ask her the name of the doctor that approved it," he said.  
"It doesn't hurt to know the name," she said.

The bus stopped. She looked out of the window and saw they were in front of her home.

"Wanna come with me?" He asked.  
"I better stay," she said.

He wanted to argue against that but he didn't. It was her choice. Instead he grabbed her bags and walked with her to the front door. He walked inside with her and placed her bags down on the floor.

"I don't wanna do this job anymore," she said.  
"You wanna quit wrestling?" He asked.  
"No, but I don't wanna perform anymore. It doesn't make me happy like it used to. I wanna train others," she said.  
"You wanna open a wrestling school?" He asked.  
"No, I was thinking about training people down at NXT. I'm not sure yet. I already talked to Hunter about it and he says we can figure it out if I really want to. I just don't know what I really want to," she said.  
"I think you do," he pulled her in for a hug. "You do know. You just need to follow through. Whatever you choose, I'm here for you."  
"Thank you," she said.

He hated to leave her there but he had to. In a few hours Chris would be home, and he really didn't wanna see the man that had the woman of his dreams and treated her like crap. She deserved better than that but he wouldn't try and force it on her. She needed to make the decision on her own.


	3. Going fast

"Babe," Chris said. "Mmm, babe, wake up."

Noelle's eyes flew open when Chris' hand went down in her panties and started rubbing her clit. There wasn't anything unusual in him wanting sex the first morning after coming home but she couldn't do it.

"Stop," she grabbed his wrist.  
"Come on," he kissed her neck. "You know you want to."  
"No, you want to!" She hissed. "Just like every other fucking Wednesday morning. You want to, Chris. Not me."

He pulled his hand out of her panties and looked insulted.

"You make it sound like I force myself on you. Are you joining the me too movement all of the sudden?" He asked annoyed.  
"I give in because it's easier than arguing with you. You don't ever wanna talk about it. You just want things your way," she said.  
"Whatever, little girl," he said.

He got out of bed and started dressing. She sat up and looked at him getting into his clothes as fast as he could.

"I'm gonna call my doctor," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"To get a new prescription for my birth control," she answered.  
"No!" He spun around with rage painted on his face. "We agreed on having a child."  
"No, you agreed. You never asked me what I wanted. You took my pills and threw them away. I'm in pain, Chris. I'm in so much fucking pain and you don't care," she said.

She got out of bed too. She was filled with as much rage as he was. He might have a way of putting her down and convincing her with words but he never laid a hand on her. That was why she finally found the courage to speak up.

"I don't want children," she said.  
"I don't give a fuck!" He growled. "You're having them. End of discussion."  
"You don't get to make that call," she said.  
"Neither do you," he said.  
"I have to do this for me. This is not about us. This is about me and what I want. It's always about you. I can't do that anymore," she said.  
"Maybe we shouldn't be together then," he said.  
"Maybe we shouldn't," she said. "We really shouldn't."

His face dropped. It had meant to be a scare tactic to make her break. It hadn't worked. She was actually agreeing with him.

"I can't look at you right now," he grabbed his jacket. "Kenny's in town. I'm spending the day with him. I'll see you tonight."  
"Chris," she sighed. "We need to talk about this."  
"No, I'll be back tonight. Maybe you'll be thinking more clear by then," he said.

He stormed out of the house. There was a time where she would break down and call him almost right away to tell him how sorry she was and beg him to come home. She took a deep breath and tried to figure out how she really felt. She didn't feel like calling him. She wasn't sorry. She didn't even want him to come back. Roman had been right yesterday morning. She already knew what she wanted. She picked up her phone and called Hunter.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"It's Noelle," she said.  
"What can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Were you honest about giving me a job at NXT?" She asked.  
"I sure was," he answered. "Are you sure though? Do you really wanna quit performing?"  
"I can't do it anymore, Hunter," she started crying. "I can't even go back on the road tomorrow. I need time. I need some months off. I need to find myself again. I wanna start training others after that."  
"Three months off and then come help me break in the new kids. How does that sound?" He asked.  
"Perfect," she giggled through her tears. "Thank you."

She hung up and called Roman right after.

"Hi, Noelle," he picked up. "Is everything alright?"  
"I'm not sure," she said.  
"Shit, are you okay?" He asked.  
"I will be," she answered. "If..."  
"If what?" He asked.  
"Do you still have a room for me?" She asked.  
"When?" He asked.  
"Now," she answered.  
"I'll be there in half an hour," he said.

He rang her door bell half an hour later. She opened with her hair being a mess.

"Hi, come inside. I could use a hand," she said.  
"With what?" He asked.  
"Packing," she answered.  
"You weren't lying," he started smiling. "Lead the way, my lady."

He followed her into the bedroom where she was packing her clothes.

"What about Chris?" He asked.  
"He won't be home all day. We got plenty of time. Besides, it's his house. I'm only taking what is mine. I don't need any furniture or kitchen stuff or whatever. You got that in your house, right?" She chuckled.  
"Right," he chuckled too. "And we'll go shopping if you need something I don't have."  
"It's only temporarily. I promise. I'll start looking for a place tomorrow," she said.  
"Don't worry about it. You can stay as long as you want," he said.

They spent most afternoon packing. He started his car and looked at her.

"There's one place we need to go first," she said.  
"Where?" He asked.  
"Chris is out with Kenny. I know what bar he likes to go to. I need to go tell him I wasn't joking this morning. It's over," she said.  
"Okay," he sighed. "I don't like it but I get it."

They drove to the bar, and he parked the car. He unbuckled his seat belt, and she looked at him surprised.

"You don't have to go in there with me," she said.  
"I want to," he said.  
"He's gonna lose his shit if he sees us together," she said.  
"I don't care," he said. "I'm not gonna let you walk in there on your own. He's been out drinking for hours. You don't know what he might do."

They walked into the bar and spotted Chris and Kenny at a table. The loud laughter from the two men gave them away right away. She walked over to the table, and Chris looked up surprised.

"Babe!" Chris started grinning. "You didn't have to come find me. You could have just called me."  
"We need to talk," Noelle said.  
"I forgive you," Chris looked at Kenny. "We're starting a family."  
"Congratulations," Kenny raised his glass.  
"No, we're not!" Noelle said firmly. "We're not starting anything. I'm leaving you."

Chris blinked a few times as if he didn't understand her.

"Care to say that again?" Chris asked.  
"I'm leaving you, Chris," Noelle placed the house key down on the table. "I can't be with you anymore."

Chris threw his glass into the wall and stood up fast. Noelle took a step back in fear. She had never seen him this angry before.

"You don't get to fucking leave me!" Chris shouted.  
"Chris, man. Sit down," Kenny tried.  
"Shut up!" Chris snarled. "She's not leaving me! You're not fucking leaving me, Noelle!"

Despite being scared, she stood her ground.

"I am," her voice was shaking.

Roman stepped up next to her that same second. She felt relieved that he was there. Relieved and safe.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Chris looked at Roman and then back at Noelle. "You're fucking him now?"  
"No," Noelle said.  
"Bullshit!" Chris growled.  
"Sit down, Chris," Roman spoke calmly. "No one's fucking anybody. I don't care if you believe me or not. She's leaving you, and you will accept that."  
"He'll grow tired of you in no time," Chris sneered at Noelle. "Once he sees how boring you are when you're always in pain, he doesn't want your ass around anymore. I was doing you a fucking favor being with you."

She turned around and started walking out with Roman right behind her.

"You'll be back!" Chris shouted.  
"Keep dreaming!" Roman shouted back.

They walked out to his car and got back in.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Fuck!" She bent forward. "Great fucking timing!"  
"Are you in pain?" He asked.  
"Mmm!" She growled annoyed. "Take me home."  
"Seat belt," he reminded her.

She hissed and sat back up straight to get the seat belt on.

"I got painkillers at home," he said.

It turned out they didn't need them. The pain had stopped when they got to his house. He carried her things into one of his guest rooms while she settled on the couch and wrapped herself in a blanket.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.  
"I could go for a cup of hot chocolate," she said.  
"With marshmallows and whipped cream?" He smirked.  
"And sprinkles if you got it," she smirked back.  
"Of course I got that," he chuckled.

Five minutes later he served her a cup of hot chocolate. Just some powder chocolate with hot water but he had gone overboard with whipped cream, marshmallows and sprinkles. She seemed happy with the smile he got in return. A smile that warmed him inside.

"Okay, you're out and ready to start over," he said. "What's next?"  
"I called Hunter. I'm done. He gave me three months off and then I'm gonna start training others at NXT," she said.  
"Wow, you work fast," he laughed. "That's good. You got a plan. I like that."  
"Did you talk to your cousin?" She asked.  
"I did. I got all the information written down for you," he said.

He walked out of the room and came back with a piece of paper. She looked at the doctor's name, address and phone number. Suddenly it all seemed within reach but she was too scared to get her hopes up just yet.

"I'll call him first thing tomorrow morning," she said.  
"This guy gets it," he said. "I promise you, he'll make it happen. He understands that not every woman has the urge to be a mother."  
"I can't believe everything you've done for me," she said.  
"Well, believe it," he smiled. "And I'm not done. I'm ordering food now. Pizza? Burger? Or something more exotic?"  
"I wouldn't turn down a veggie burger right now," she said.  
"Burger it is," he grinned.

He took out his phone and searched for the number for a place to order from.

"It's all going so fast," she said.  
"You want me to slow down?" He asked.  
"Too late. I'm in your house," she laughed. "It's just been going so fast since you drove me home."  
"Two days," he said. "Do you regret it?"  
"Not at all," she said.  
"You can slow down now if you want. You're here. You're ready to start over. Take all the time you need," he said.

None of them were prepared for how fast it went when she called the doctor next morning. She was asked to come in for an appointment an hour later. Roman went with her. The doctor made a call and suddenly she was asked if she wanted an opening next Wednesday since they just had a cancellation. She looked at Roman confused.

"Your call," he said.

Her confused look slowly turned into a smile and got wider and wider.

"I want it," she said. "More than anything."


	4. Beautiful

"Hi beautiful, how are you feeling?" Roman asked.

Noelle put on a smile. She was tired. She had come out of surgery and was lying in a hospital bed. He had been allowed to take the house shows off to take care of her the rest of the week.

"Sore but good," she answered.  
"That's good to hear," he said.  
"Seeing your smile sure helps," she said.  
"Yeah?" He smiled even wider. "I better keep it on my face then."

A doctor approached them both with a smile. Her name tag said Susan.

"How are you doing?" Susan asked.  
"Good," Noelle smiled. "Did everything go according to plan?"  
"We took it all out," Susan assured her. "No hard lifting or anything the next two weeks."

Susan turned to look at Roman.

"Keep her grounded," Susan said.  
"I will," Roman chuckled. "I'll even carry her around if I have to."  
"She can walk," Susan said. "Not far, of course, but she can walk around your house."

Susan looked at Noelle again.

"Okay, ready to go home with your boyfriend?" Susan asked.  
"He's not my..." Noelle stopped herself and put on her best smile. "Yes, I'm ready. Are you ready, Roman?"  
"I'm always ready, beautiful," Roman winked.

He took her home and got her settled on the couch with some pillows in her back so she could half sit and half lie down. He sat down on a chair next to her and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.  
"You're just so beautiful," he said.  
"Even like this? All doped up on painkillers?" She chuckled.  
"Especially like this," he said.

He took her hand and stroked it.

"Did you mean what you said last week on your bus?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he sighed. "I really love you."

She placed her other hand on top of his, holding it between both her hands, stroking it like he had just done to hers.

"Do you think..." He bit his lip and looked at her.  
"Think what?" She asked.  
"After you're healed and all better, can I ask you out on a date?" He asked.  
"Why wait?" She asked. "You got me chained to your couch. Metaphorically speaking. So bring the date to me. I won't run out on you and leave you with the check."  
"I can do that," he stood up with a smile. "I'll pick you up at 6."  
"Idiot!" She laughed.  
"Okay, I'm not leaving you alone today so I'm gonna go see what I already got in the fridge," he said.

An hour later he managed to serve falafel with fried potato slices and a creamy sauce. She didn't eat much but at least she did eat. And she seemed happy. That was all that mattered to him.

After dinner he put on a movie of her choosing. Some horror movie that he didn't particular care for but he sucked it up since she was what mattered that evening. He sat next to her on the couch. As the credits began to roll, he felt her lace her fingers in between his. He turned to look at her.

"Best date ever," she said.  
"I wish I could take you out dancing," he said.  
"I can't dance," she laughed. "But give me a few weeks and I'll make a fool out of myself for you."  
"So I get a second date?" He smirked.  
"You get more than that," she beckoned a finger in the air. "Come here."

He moved close. She placed a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. How he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hug her tight but he couldn't. Instead they sat in an awkward position to avoid putting any pressure on her stomach. She broke the kiss after five seconds. Her eyes were still closed while she pecked his lips once. She finally opened them and smiled at him.

"Obviously you're not getting laid on any date in the nearest future," she said.  
"I actually prefer it this way. We'll see if this will be a serious thing for us. And you can still sleep in bed next to me," he said.  
"Not for the first days. I remember from my last surgery. I spent five days on the couch in this weird position before I could handle lying down all stretched out. You're gonna hug your pillow and use your hand to get off for a little while," she said.  
"Tease!" He joked.

She pulled him for another 5 second kiss.

"One day," she promised. "Soon."  
"I can wait," he said.  
"Very, very soon," she said.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Roman parked the car in front of the performance center. He tried to ignore the camera on the dashboard. At least the small camera crew of two men were driving in another car. They were doing a chronicle on Noelle since she seemed to have vanished from one day to another, and no one knew if she would return or not. She was starting her first day as a coach today. The chronicle - from wrestler to trainer - would be up next week on the WWE Network. They just needed the final clips of her beginning her new career.

"Ready?" He asked.  
"Almost," she answered. "Give me some courage."

He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Enough?" He asked.  
"No," she giggled.

He kissed her again. He heard the doors from the camera crew's car.

"Next week the entire world will know we're dating. We just kissed on camera," he said.  
"They would find out eventually," she turned to the camera on the dashboard. "Hey world, I love this man. Better get used to it."  
"You're so corny," he laughed. "I love you too."

He leaned in to peck her lips.

"Alright, let's get inside," he said.

The camera crew filmed them as they left the car and walked inside the performance center. The people training in there stared as they came walking in.

"Okay, listen up!" Head coach Matt Bloom spoke up. "Noelle is joining the coach team."  
"Really?" A girl asked.  
"Yes, really," Matt said. "Are you ready, Noelle?"  
"I haven't taken a bump in three months, and I've gotten used to living a painfree life," she grinned. "Yes, I'm so ready."  
"The ring is yours," Matt said.


End file.
